


The Date

by fandomwhatsafandom



Series: The Florist and the British Government [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dating, Florist Greg, Flowers, M/M, Mycroft's Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwhatsafandom/pseuds/fandomwhatsafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is late. I meant to post this last Monday, but I hadn't finished it and now its Wednesday and it's finally done. Still no beta or Brit pick.

Mycroft woke up bright eyed and smiling. He had a date with Greg tonight, their first date. He couldn’t keep the spring out of his step as he walked to work that morning. He had a bouquet of flowers in hand, although these weren’t for the Prime Minister’s wife. The flowers he had today was a bouquet of preserved sunflowers that he would later put somewhere safe in his flat. Mycroft had chuckled when Greg had given them to him that morning.

***********

Greg was sitting at the counter at the front of the store fidgeting with the order forms that had been taken the night before. He was waiting for Mycroft to walk down the stairs; he had a nice bouquet of flowers for him. When he heard footsteps coming closer he grabbed the sunflowers from where they perched on the counter and hid them behind his back.

“Hello, Greg, are we still on for dinner tonight?” Mycroft asked nervously.

“Of course we are Mycroft.” Greg smiled at him. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

Maybe you’d have come to your senses, Mycroft thought. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“Yes, we’re still on and you are meeting me here at 8:00 do we can walk to a lovely little bakery that sells the best pastry’s and then we will go to a nice little French place down the road that serves the most deliciously tiny portions, you will ever eat.” Greg rambled while he picked at the ribbon keeping to preserved sunflowers together.

“Sounds great, what is it that you’re playing with? If it’s a flower it surely can’t be sold now that you’ve picked at it.”

“Oh, I got these for you.’ Greg said as he handed Mycroft the flowers. “I had the flowers from last night preserved as a little reminder of our first date.” Greg handed the flowers and started picking at the hem of his shirt hoping he wasn’t being to over bearing.

“Greg, if you keep picking at that shirt you are going to ruin it.” Mycroft berated.

“Sorry.” Greg answered sheepishly.

“I love the flowers you can stop being nervous. I think it’s terribly adorable as a reminder.”

Greg smiled and started to laugh. “I’ve never had anything I’ve done be described as adorable.”

“Well it is and I’m grateful of the reminder. I was rudely interrupted by my snotty younger brother last night, while on the phone with my parents, and he told me that as a child I had the same reaction to one of his nannies who had a predilection for drinking tea made from sunflowers. So I thank you for the reminder in case I ever forget again.” Mycroft winced at the mention of his brother, but quickly moved on in his explanation.

“You forgot you were allergic to sunflowers; with that type of reaction?” Greg laughed.

“I was away at school and had come home for a short break I was gone before the reaction could get this bad. I had far more worries then a slight reddening of my skin.”

“Your brother remembered though?”

“He made everyone else’s business his business. He has a very active mind and he spent most of his time trying to get under my skin.” Mycroft frowned. He looked at his watched and pulled a face when he saw what time it was. “I must head to work now, thank you for the flowers, Greg. I’ll see you tonight.” Mycroft left the store and smiled at Greg.

“Bye, see you tonight.” Greg waved.

**************

Mycroft felt like he had been at work for days; it was only 4:00. He had gotten numerous cups of tea and had copied many sets of notes and even went out a bought one of the Prime Ministers guests a new pair of shoes out of boredom. Mycroft was staring at the flowers on his desk when Kelly came in.

“Got yourself a girl?” Kelly said leaning on against Mycroft’s desk.

“No I haven’t got myself a girl.” Mycroft answered dully.

“Then are the flowers for your mum?” Kelly asked confused.

“No they are mine.” Mycroft said looking up her.

“Oh.” She pulled out her phone and stepped away from Mycroft’s desk and sat down in the chair at her own.

The Prime Minister walked out of his office and walked to Mycroft’s desk. “Kelly is taking an extended vacation and I’ve decided to promote you to my person PA, Congratulations, brush up on your politics I’ll need you to be able to write any of my speeches in front of the press and some that are personal.”

Mycroft sat stunned as he listened. He hadn’t realized what Kelly actually did before now. He looked over at her with an impressed look on his face and then looked down at his desk where a smile broke out of his face.

“Be prepared. When he says extended vacation he really means that he fired me because I mixed up one of his speeches and he had to give on off the seat of his pants.” Kelly laughed with a hurt look on her face.

Mycroft grimaced, but a small voice in his head was telling him that he was getting closer to what he wanted and he could skip a couple of steps if what he was doing was more than get coffee.

*************

Greg kept looking at the clock; he looked so many times that the patrons of the shop started to notice.

“Not closing early are you, Greg?” An elderly woman who came to smell the flowers every day asked.

“No, just a little antsy.” Greg answered smiling at her.

“Oh, do tell. You have a little date tonight?” She asked knowing the look that Greg had in his eyes.

“Yeah, our first date.” Greg said smiling.

“Oh, who’s the lucky one?” She asked sitting down on a chair that Greg had pulled in just for her.

“His name is Mycroft and he lives upstairs.”

“You mean the posh one with the umbrella?” She asked with recognition in her eyes,

Greg laughed. “Yeah that’s the one.”

“Oh, he is dishy. You treat him well, Greg.” She admonished as she stood from the chair and headed for the door. “I’ll be back tomorrow and I expect you to tell me all about it.”

“Of course.” Greg answered with a smile and a wave.

***************

Mycroft left the office at 7:55. I am going to be late for my first date with Gregory, Mycroft panicked. Why did I the Prime Minister have to catch me on my way out? Mycroft got to the street and evaluated how long it would take if he just got a cab. Deciding that it would take too long Mycroft started running down the sidewalk. When he was nearly home the sky opened up and fat raindrops started to fall from the sky.

***************

Greg had closed down the shop and changed clothes in the backroom that held all of the old receipts. It was 7:58 and Greg was sitting at the counter and waited for the door to ding signaling that Mycroft was here when the rain started pattering on the ground. I hope Mycroft got a cab home or at least brought his umbrella.

***************

Are you kidding me? Mycroft thought when the first drops started hitting his head. He continued to run towards the flower shop and towards Greg realizing for the first time he must have left his umbrella in the shop. Mycroft was soaked and late when he arrived on the street that the flower shop stood. Mycroft stopped and looked at the sky cursing the rain and then started walking quickly again.

***************

8:05 the clock said when Greg looked again. He’s not that late and it is raining the cab must be taking a while to get here. Greg had decided Mycroft had taken a cab when he had walked around the counter and seen Mycroft’s umbrella leaning against the wall next to the stairs. Greg walked to the door to look outside and he saw a very wet very angry looking man at the end of the street yelling at the sky. Greg sighed and watched the man start walking quickly towards the shop and then Greg clearly saw the suit and winced realizing that it was Mycroft. Greg opened the door and waited for Mycroft to come rushing inside.

“Greg, I am very sorry I am late. I was held up at work and then it started-“

“Mycroft, stop, it’s fine I understand. You’re soaked, why would you walk home with those clouds in the sky?” Greg interrupted Mycroft with a stern tone.

“I hadn’t realized I’d left my umbrella here and I was more focused on arriving here on time then I was on the clouds.” Mycroft answered defensively.

“Alright, go on, go get dry and I’ll meet you down here. While you’re getting dry I’ll order some Chinese food from down the road.” Greg sighed and then smiled at the baffled look that adorned Mycroft’s face.

“I haven’t ruined it?” Mycroft asked sheepishly.

“No, Mycroft you haven’t ruined it. Now go get dry before you catch a cold.” Greg said with a smile giving Mycroft a shove towards the stairs.

Mycroft walked up the stairs into his flat leaving a wet trail in his wake. It took Mycroft five minutes to peel off his wet suit and to find another more appropriate outfit for their new setting. Mycroft dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a dark green cashmere sweater before grabbing his second pair of dress shoes and walked back down the stairs where Greg was just getting off the phone with the delivery place.

“Hello, Mycroft. You look more comfortable.” Greg laughed.

“Yes, as much as I love being drenched and dripping all over the place, I much prefer being dry.” He answered voice dripping with sarcasm.

Greg grabbed another stool and dragged it to the other side of the counter before beckoning Mycroft to sit. Greg sat down on his usual side of the counter and moved order forms and old receipts from the counter making room for the food when it arrived.

Mycroft had just sat down when Greg stood and walked to the door waiting for the delivery boy who he had spotted crossing the street. Greg held a brief conversation with the boy before thanking him and returning to the counter.

“I forgot to ask what you like so I just got a little bit of everything, so I hope you’ll like some of it.” Greg looked down and started picking at the bag the food was in.

“I find that I enjoy most foods and am not opposed to eating new things.” Mycroft answered so Greg would stop feeling bad.

Greg looked at Mycroft and back to the bag to start placing the food on the counter in between them. “If you see anything you like go ahead and grab it I’ll eat anything here. Really I’ll eat just about anything anyway.” Greg said with a smile.

Mycroft grabbed a carton at random and started eating after Greg had grabbed a different one. Mycroft watched Greg eat consciously taking smaller bites and chewing more than he normally did. Mycroft laughed and shook his head when Greg looked up at him.

“You know a lot about me, but I seem to be at a bit of a loss about you.” Mycroft said starting the conversation.

“Well what do you want to know?” Greg said with a smile.

Mycroft thought for a moment. “Tell me more about you, your family.”

“Well, there really isn’t much to tell. I’m an only child; I’ve lived in or near London for all my life, my parents have lived in France since I was 10. I don’t know what do you want to know specifically?”  Greg looked down at his food again.

Mycroft was berating himself; he really was trying to cock this up wasn’t he. “You said that you worked here when your Grandmother owned the place. You seemed close to her. Tell me about her.”

“Oh, well I moved in with my Gran when I was 10. My dad was transferred to another company that was opening in France and My Gran offered to let me stay with her so I could continue to go to school with my friends. We just grew close. I started working in the store when I turned 15.” Greg started chewing on his lip trying to decide if he should tell Mycroft why. He finally decided it wasn’t worth trying to lie. “When I was 14 I fell into the wrong crowd, you know how it is, I got arrested a few times and My Gran decided that if I had enough time to go out and get myself in trouble then I had enough time to help her around the shop and that’s really all there is.” Greg finished quickly looking at Mycroft’s face to gauge his reaction.

“Ah, that makes sense now.” Mycroft said with a content look on his face.

“What makes sense?” Greg asked.

“When I was trying to find you that day I was told you were at the academy and I could not determine what would cause you to go into the police force. I now understand.”

“Oh, that’s not why I wanted to join the force.” Greg said with a smile.

“Oh?”

“I started out as a human service study, but almost halfway through I decided I wasn’t going to be able to handle it, but I still wanted to help people so I decided the force was the second best choice.” Greg explained.

“Always wanting to help people aren’t you?” Mycroft said with a smile.

“Now your turn, why are you an assistant to the Prime Minister?”

“Well, I studied politics while I was at Oxford and had hoped that my father’s seat in the House of Lords would start me at a higher job, but my parents decided I had to get where I want to be on my own so I had to work my way up the food chain. I actually was promoted this morning to personally assistant to the Prime Minister which I hope will push me further up the ladder towards what I really want to do and that is to run the government behind the scenes.” Mycroft answered.

Greg pondered over what Mycroft said as he changed cartons of food and started eating again. He chewed slowly and then swallowed before speaking again. “You do know that there isn’t actually a part of our government that has only one person calling the shots, especially one that isn’t in the public eye.” Greg said seriously with a smile on his face. “But knowing you, you could make it happen.”

“Yes, yes I do believe I could.” Mycroft smiled.

Mycroft set down his carton of food and just watched Greg eat before he started talking about random things. Greg finished eating and he and Mycroft continued to talk. It was well after midnight when Greg realized he would have to go back to his fat at some point to change clothes for the next day and that Mycroft still has a job to get to in the morning. At 3:39 am Mycroft finally ceded it would be best for them to go about their ways for the night and continue talking the next day.

Well, that wasn’t a bad date, Mycroft thought. It certainly could have gone worse even if I hadn’t been late and ruined our original plans. Mycroft sighed as he lay down in bed waiting for sleep to come. I could do this again, he thought as he finally drifted to sleep.


End file.
